Inuyasha's Merry Christmas
by Renaki
Summary: In this special Christmas fic, Kagome introduces Inuyasha and his friends to the holiday...and Inuyasha has a special gift for Kagome. What is it? You have to read to find out! Please r&r!


Hey, you guys; I know I hadn't written a new story in a while, and seeing that it's Christmas today, I wanted to change that.

This is a special Inuyasha Christmas fic: Kagome introduces the holiday to Inuyasha and his friends. What surprises await them Christmas morning? Let's find out now!

Disclaimer: I don't own or will ever own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's Merry Christmas.

-

The snow was gently falling one December afternoon in Japan. Kagome Higurashi had just gotten out of school for the holidays and was making her way towards her family's shrine to visit Inuyasha and his friends.

"Man, I can't believe Christmas Eve is finally here…" she thought aloud. "I'm glad I already have gifts for Inuyasha and the others." Then as she opened the door to the shrine, and picked up her large yellow backpack, she then thought of something else.

'Hmmm…I wonder if Inuyasha has ever even heard of Christmas before…?' she then swung the large sack onto her back. 'Oh, well, I can always teach him if he hasn't.' she grinned as she leapt over the edge of the well and was soon on her way to Feudal Japan.

-------------

Meanwhile, the half-demon in question was sulking in his tree as per usual, while Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo were all waiting at the bottom.

Sango looked up. "Come on, Inuyasha; you can't be angry at Kagome _every_ time she goes back to her time…" she said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, of course I can; besides, we have to look for the sacred jewel shards before that bastard Naraku gets his grimy paws on them." He replied, scowling.

Shippo shook his head, tossing his arms to the side. "Just forget it, Sango; you know Inuyasha never listens to any of us when it comes to Kagome, anyway…"

"Or anything else for that matter…" Miroku agreed. The hanyou then leapt down, bonking the poor kistune on the head.

"Ow!! What'd you do that for!?" he yelled, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Because I can, that's why." Inuyasha shouted back. Miroku and the others just looked on at the twosome as he began to chase Shippo, sweatdropping a bit.

"Well, here they go again…" Sango groaned.

"Don't worry, Sango; I'm sure Kagome can handle this one like she always does as soon as she gets here…"

At that moment, Kagome's backpack came flying out of the well and knocking Inuyasha on the head, stopping the hanyou dead in his tracks, and making him tumble in the process.

Shippo laughed. "Ha! Serves you right for picking at me all the time." He then went over to Kagome as she too came out and leapt in her arms.

"Kagome…Inuyasha was being mean to me again…" he wailed. The hanyou immediately got up on his feet.

"What!? Oh, C'mon, he started it, anyway…"

"Inuyasha…you know you just can't keep doing this just because you're bigger than he is; besides, he's just a kid…"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him as he growled. "Yeah." He agreed with a smirk.

"Seriously, why do I even bother…?" the hanyou scowled as he walked away from him.

Miroku and Sango blinked. "Well, that's a first…I thought for sure Inuyasha would've gotten sat that time…" said Sango.

"I agree…"

Shippo then started to help Kagome with her sack, but it felt heavier than usual.

"Wow, Kagome; what's in this stuff, your school books?" he asked, as they headed towards Kaede's hut.

She giggled softly. "Nope; not this time, Shippo…I'm on vacation for two weeks, because of Christmas."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, never having heard that word before.

"What's Christmas, Kagome?"

She smiled. "Christmas is a special holiday celebrated in my time; where people come together to celebrate and give each other presents."

"Presents? I like the sound of that!" Shippo grinned, his fluffy tail wagging excitedly.

"I thought you would, Shippo; of course, we also have special decorations to decorate our house and we even have a Christmas tree to put the gifts under, too."

"A tree indoors?" Inuyasha blinked, overhearing their conversation. "That doesn't make much sense to me, Kagome…"

"I know it sounds a bit weird, but it's true, Inuyasha; and that's not even the best part." The little kit looked up at Kagome.

"What is the best part, Kagome?"

"Well, tonight, a person named Santa Claus comes and brings everyone gifts that they've wished for, but only if they've been good, though."

His little eyes lit up. "I've been good all year long! I can't wait until he gets here!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, right; as if some fat guy in a red suit will come here, anyway…"

Shippo frowned. "He won't come for you, Inuyasha; you've been picking on me all year, so that makes you naughty…" and that pushed the hanyou over the edge.

"Grr…that's it you little shrimp!" He then started to chase the little kit again, this time heading straight for Kaede's hut...but not for long.

Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha…" he then stopped, knowing what that meant. "SIT BOY!!!" soon as that was said, he slammed flat on his face.

"Hehe; like I said before, serves you right." Shippo smirked; the hanyou only groaned angrily in response.

"Well, that didn't last long…" Miroku sighed. Kirara only mewed softly.

-

"So ye are saying that this holiday is celebrated in your time, Kagome?" Kaede asked as soon as everyone had settled in.

"That's right; so are you up for it, Kaede?"

She smiled. "Of course; I just hope we can find the things we need."

"Don't worry; I've got most of the stuff in my backpack, anyway. So all we'll need are a tree and gifts for each other, too."

She nodded. "Well, of course, there are many trees in the forest, so that's not a problem, and we can go in the village next to us to do shoppin' for the gifts, or we can make our own."

"Great; well, we've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow, so let's get started!" Kagome grinned; and with that, they all left the hut to start preparing for Christmas.

Later, Inuyasha was out with Miroku, and they were looking for a Christmas tree. "Damn it all; why do we have to have a tree indoors, anyway?" he scowled.

"Because, Kagome said we have to put our gifts to each other under it…so stop scowling and let's get to it."

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, as they looked; it took around 20 minutes, as they couldn't make up their minds, but then Miroku smiled.

"There, Inuyasha; that one's perfect." He said looking at a large pine tree. The tree was even larger than Kaede's hut.

"Alright." He then unsheathed the Tetsuaiga and with a yell took a mighty swing; the tree fell in an instant. "Let's get it back to Kaede's hut." He lifted the tree and they headed back to the village.

-

Meanwhile, Kagome had told some of the other village children all about Christmas, and they had told their parents about it, too; so they were helping to decorate the village with some of the decorations Kagome had brought. Quite a few of the children had even started making gifts for each other as well.

While Shippo had stayed behind to help the villagers decorate, Kirara took Kagome and Sango over to the next village to do some shopping.

As soon as she landed, Kirara let them off her back as the flames took over her body as usual, helping her to go back to her kitten form. Kagome looked around at all of the people in the village, as well as the different booths that housed just about everything.

"Wow…look at all this…it's going be hard choosing something for everyone, isn't it, Kagome?"

"It sure is, Sango…" Kagome replied. "Of course, I already have something for you guys that I picked up yesterday, so I'll help you choose something for Miroku and the others."

"Ok; thanks." She smiled as they continued on their way.

-

Along the way, Sango picked up some new toys for Shippo and Kirara, and some sword polish for Inuyasha; and now she was searching for something for Miroku. "Hmm…I wonder what I can get Miroku? It has to be something special, yet something he can use."

"Hey, Sango! Over here!" Kagome waved at her, Sango looked up and saw that Kagome was standing next to a booth with all kinds of things for monks, including staffs, robes, rosaries, charms and anything else one can think of.

"There has to be something for Miroku here, Sango."

"Yeah, we'd better start looking."

----------------

After a while, everyone was finished and they all met back in the village. "Oh wow; everything looks great, you guys…" Kagome gasped, looking around. There were decorations all over the village, including gold and silver tinsel on the rooftops and garland wrapped around some of the trees surrounding the village. Some of the kids even made their own ornaments and decorated the trees with them, too.

"Well, we'd better get started on the Christmas tree inside Kaede's hut." Miroku smiled.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it, Kagome." Shippo beamed as they headed inside.

-

As they got out the rest of Kagome's decorations for the tree, Kagome then took out a CD player that her mother had given her for Christmas.

Inuyasha blinked a bit. "What the heck is that thing, Kagome?" he asked.

"It's a music player from my time." Kagome said proudly. "I thought we could listen to some Christmas music while we decorate the tree."

"You mean, there's a special music for Christmas, too? I'm liking this holiday more by the minute!" Shippo smiled. Kagome laughed softly as she put in the batteries and turned on the radio. The music began to play one of her favorite Christmas songs, in Japanese of course.

-

They started working on the Christmas tree, using all sorts of ornaments and other decorations; meanwhile, Kirara was playing with one of them by herself and Shippo had accidentally gotten tangled within some of the Christmas lights.

"Gah! Somebody help me!" he cried, trying to set himself free; but the more he struggled, the more tangled up he seemed to become.

Kagome chuckled a bit. "Hold still, Shippo; let me help you." She said; she pulled on the end of the strand of lights and with one tug was able to get the little kit out.

"Phew; thanks a lot, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Shippo."

-

After a while, the tree was finally decorated.

"Wow; the tree looks beautiful, Kagome." Sango smiled.

Kagome grinned. "Now that the entire village has been decorated, everything's ready for tomorrow."

Shippo grinned. "I can't wait for Santa to come tonight…I wonder if I'm real quiet, I can see him when he comes in…"

"Sorry, Shippo; but Santa only comes if everyone's asleep, so that means we'd better get to bed early; we can all exchange our gifts in the morning."

Inuyasha turned pale. 'Oh no; because it took so long to find that damn Christmas tree…I completely forgot to get Kagome anything!!!'

"Shit!" he cursed aloud. Unfortunately, that caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Do you sense a demon?" Miroku asked concerned.

"No; I just remembered I had somethin' to do…" he said coolly. Kagome turned to him. "Anything we can help with?" He shook his head.

"Nah, you guys get some sleep; I'll be back before dawn…I've gotta go to Totosai's place to talk to him about somethin' important…" and without another word, the hanyou quickly rushed out the door.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Kagome pondered.

"It was probably nothing; ye already know how Inuyasha is, anyway…Now we'd best turn in for the night…we have a big day in the morning." Kaede replied as she put out the fire and everyone went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, after everyone else was sound asleep, Kagome snuck over to her backpack. Being careful not to wake anyone, she put the presents for everyone under the tree; one was from her, and the other was from Santa. Then she tiptoed back to her sleeping bag and went back to sleep.

----------------

"Kagome! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Suddenly, Kagome's sleep was disturbed by a familiar little kitsune jumping up and down on her sleeping bag. "Huh? What…?"

"It's Christmas, Kagome! Santa came last night and left us presents, too!" He grinned excitedly. Kagome laughed softly. "Ok, ok; I'm up…" she smiled as everyone else was already awake. Everyone except…

"Hey, where's Inuyasha? Hasn't he come back from Totosai's place yet?" Just as soon as she said that, Inuyasha came in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late; it took a bit longer than expected since the old geezer kept fallin' asleep every time I asked him somethin'." He said.

"Well, you made it back just in time; we were just about to open our presents." Miroku smiled as the hanyou joined them as the presents were being passed around.

-

Shippo got quite a few new toys from his friends, and a butt load of candy from Santa. Sango received some new clothes and a new strap for her Hiraikotsu from Santa. Miroku received many charms, some which warded off demons and some to prevent bad dreams, along with a new rosary for his right arm. Kaede received a new bow and arrow set, and a new pair of sandals. Kirara got a new catnip ball and a wind-up mouse to play with. Kagome received a new digital camera from Santa, and last but not least, Inuyasha received some new clothes, including a new cap from Santa, for whenever he was in Kagome's time.

-

Shippo smiled as he was playing with a new spinning top that Kaede had made for him. "This is the best day ever, Kagome!"

"Yes; I must admit, you've really outdone yourself with your traditions this time." Miroku agreed, using some staff polish Sango had purchased the day before.

"I'm glad I could be here to share it with you guys, too." She replied, taking pictures with her new camera for a scrapbook she was making. Inuyasha meanwhile was just looking on, waiting patiently for his moment. Once Kagome put down her camera, he finally spoke up.

"Say, Kagome; do you mind if you'd walk outside with me for a bit? There's somethin' I want to show you."

Kagome blinked softly. "Yeah, sure Inuyasha." 'I wonder what's up…he's been so quiet lately…' she thought to herself as she followed him out the door.

-

"Inuyasha, what's going on, anyway?"

He smirked to himself. "Can't tell you; it's a surprise."

'Since when is Inuyasha into giving surprises?' Kagome pondered. When they finally reached their destination, Kagome gasped as she discovered it was the very place where they first met a few years back. Inuyasha turned to her.

"I have something for you, Kagome…" he pulled out something from inside the sleeve of his Hinezumi (his robe of the fire rat) and pulled out a small black box with a bow. "Here." He passed it to her.

She took the box. His ears twitched nervously as she opened it, but he smiled when she gasped for what was inside. It was a gorgeous bracelet made just like his beads of subjugation; the round beads themselves were aquamarine, while the others were pearl white. Tears of happiness flowed out of her eyes.

"Inuyasha…this is amazing…where'd you get it?"

He blushed a bit, looking down so Kagome wouldn't notice. "I had Totosai make it for you last night; I had told him that you had told us about Christmas, and I wanted it to be special for you…" He blushed even deeper as Kagome embraced him.

"I love it. Thank you."

Inuyasha didn't know what else to do, except return the embrace. Suddenly, snow had gently started to fall, adding to the romantic scenery.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Inuyasha?" she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Not as beautiful as you are…Merry Christmas, Kagome."

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."

**-Owari-**

(A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed this Inuyasha Christmas story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I hope all of you have a blessed Christmas Day or Christmas night whatever the case may be, and have many more in the years to come)


End file.
